1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a thermal module, and more particularly, to a thermal module that can be easily assembled or removed.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the rapid advance of technology, the operating speed of electronic devices, such as the central processing unit (CPU) of a computer device, has been continuously increased in recent years. As the operating speed increases, the amount of heat generated by the CPU is increased accordingly. To prevent temporary or permanent failure of the computer device due to overheat, the computer device must have sufficient heat dissipating capacity to ensure the CPU to normally operate. To remove the heat generated by the CPU during high speed operation to thereby ensure a normal state of the CPU during high speed operation, a thermal module is typically directed disposed on the CPU (or a heat generating chip) such that the heat generated by the CPU can be quickly dissipated through the thermal module.
It should be noted that the conventional thermal module is generally securely assembled on the CPU by screws. Therefore, the period of the assembly of the thermal module on the CPU would be time-consuming. Certainly, it is also time-consuming to remove the thermal module from the CPU for repair or cleaning. In addition, the user cannot assemble the thermal module to or remove the thermal module from the CPU without using an appropriate tool. Therefore, it is inconvenient to assemble and remove the thermal module.